


Sunscreen

by look_turtles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Season three? What season three?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Set after Season Three. Season three spoilers.Billy and Steve take a trip to California to go to the beach





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble Prompt: sunburned.

After the whole Mind Flyer thing, Steve and Billy decided to take a trip to the beach. They got a hotel room overlooking the beach. Billy had always hated California, but being back he didn’t hate it quite so much. At least Steve was with him (and Neil wasn’t) this time.

He walked into their hotel room and dropped his bags. He whistled as he took in the room. The walls were cream colored and there was crappy water colors on the walls. It was probably the most fancy hotel room he had ever been in.

He went over to the bed and belly flopped onto it. He laughed as he bounced. Even before the Mind Flyer, he only laughed when he was itching for a fight. Almost dying really can change a person. 

He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about going down to the beach and going for a swim, but for a moment he wanted to relax.

Steve came out of the bathroom wearing green swim trunks and Billy just enjoyed the view. Steve was all lean muscle and his pale skin looked like marble. He had seen Steve naked in the gym shower, but this was different. If he wanted to, he could touch Steve all over. 

Speaking of that, he got up off the bed and walked up to Steve.

‘What me to put sunscreen on your back? I wouldn’t want you to get sunburned.’

‘Sure.’

Steve brought out a tube of sunscreen and Billy started rubbing a glob of it into Steve skin. Steve moaned as Billy’s hands moved over his skin and the air smelled like coconut.

Billy moved his hands down and dipped his fingers under Steve’s trunks. He kneaded Steve’s ass as Steve moaned even louder.

‘Want me to do your front?’ Billy asked with a smirk.

Steve turned around and his cock was tenting his trunks.

Billy dropped to his knees and slid Steve’s trunks down his pale thighs. 

Steve’s cock was thick and the tip was a deep red.

Billy’s mouth watered as he licked the tip and salty come sat on his tongue.

He bobbed his head back and forth, taking more of Steve’s cock shaft into his mouth as Steve’s hands pulled on Billy’s hair.

After several moments, Billy took all of the cock shaft into his mouth and Steve groaned.

‘I’m gonna... I’m gonna...’ Steve stammered out as he pulled on Billy’s hair. The sharp pain made Billy hard, which was several levels of fucked up.

Billy backed off the shaft and sucked on the cock head as Steve’s salty come filled his mouth.

Billy let Steve’s soft cock fall from his mouth and he stood up with a grin. ‘Had a good time?’

Steve nodded as he reached down and cupped Billy’s hard cock though Billy’s jeans. Billy was really liking the way things were going.

They never did make it down to the beach, but Billy didn’t mind at all.


End file.
